Jurassic Park Reclaimed
by DigiObsessed Gals with a Pen
Summary: Digimon and Jurassic Park crossover. Miyako hacks into the cameras surrounding the island the original Jurassic park movie was based. With Daisuke alone in the room, he cannot resisit trying to use his D-3 to go there. R&R!


DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own digimon, OR Jurassic park, however much we'd like to.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Wow!!! it's the Jurassic park reclaimed documentary! Daisuke yelled as he unwrapped his gift from Ken.  
  
Well, you were asking for this for your 16th, so here it is! Ken said happy that he had done a good job of getting a gift for his best friend.  
Iori grabbed the movie from his hand.  
  
AAahhh!!! you lucky bum! I've wanted this for like EVER!  
  
First off, Iori calm down! It's just another dino movie! what's so great about that? Takeru said as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Daisuke and Iori both wheeled around to stare at Takeru with daggers in their eyes. The other boy took a step back in surprise as the two took a deep breath to start yelling.  
  
It's not JUST another dino movie! Daisuke began.  
  
It's only the best dinosaur documentary EVER made! continued Iori.  
  
And's it's real, not FAKE! they finished simultaneously.  
  
Takeru looked a little taken aback, Geesh... Sorry.  
  
Hikari cocked her head to the side and gave them a curious look, Real? I thought dinosaurs died ages ago.  
  
At hikari's voice, Daisuke immediately calmed down. They did. He explained, but a scientist re-made them. I think his name was.... Was... He turned to Iori for help.  
  
Uhh.. J.. John...  
  
John Hammond!  
  
oh oh! Miyako piped up, I know that name! I read a book about that.. I think it was by Ian Malcom! She grinned. It was pretty cool.  
  
retorted Iori, Cool? I thought it sucked!  
  
I.... But..  
  
Hey! Hey, Dudes! The fighting pair turned to see Daisuke crouched in front of his TV and VCR, popping the tape into the machine. I'm watching the movie now!  
  
Oh. Okay. The group of digidestined seated themselves on the beige couch, and Daisuke sat between Hikari and Ken.  
  
it had been four years since the group had stopped their adventures in the digital world, although more because they had done all the digimon needed them to do.  
Daisuke Is now the captain of the soccer team at his school, and Hikari became the president of her photography class, and is part of the yearbook committee. Ken was the youngest in his graduating class, and is now taking a year of off school for leisure. Takeru's the captain of his basketball team, but he's still the same sweet guy he was four years ago, despite the fact that he's always tripping over the girls flinging themselves at his feet. Miyako's one of the worlds youngest entrepreneurs, co-owning a computer store with Koushirou, another, older digi-destined. Iori has quit learning kendo, but is working hard to become a master in the martial arts.  
  
The movie ended, and Daisuke turned off the TV, Then looked ecstatically at his friends.  
So? What'dya think?  
  
They all nodded, and Hikari laughed at his enthusiasm. He turned to Ken,   
  
Wouldn't it be cool to go there!  
  
That would be awesome! But I wouldn't go without Wormmon.  
  
Even with our partners, we'd be way outta our league. Takeru said.  
  
The only reason that guy went to live on that island, was because he's a total freak! Hikari pointed out, Why he hasn't been killed is beyond me.  
  
Takeru laughed in agreement and got to his feet, pulling Hikari up as well.  
  
They all rose to their feet, getting their jackets. As Daisuke picked his up, Takeru stopped him with a laugh.  
  
We're getting your cake Daisuke, so you can't come.   
  
Daisuke hung his head in mock shame, as Miyako spoke up.  
  
I can stay with him.  
  
Me too, Ken said.  
  
Hikari agreed as she opened the door. Takeru and Iori followed, waving good-bye.  
  
A few minutes later, Miyako lit up.  
  
Oh! I've got an idea! She grinned, I bet you anything I can Hack into   
those camera on the island, and we can see for ourselves what's going on!  
  
Oh oh! He nearly danced with glee, That'd be an even cooler present then the movie! Let's do it! Let's do it!  
  
Daisuke jumped up off the couch in excitement, but tripped over an empty bowl of popcorn. Ken, who was standing in front of him, tried to catch him, but ended up falling onto the floor as well.  
  
First of all, OW, Ken said from his position underneath Daisuke, Second of all, No!  
  
Daisuke whined, looking down at his friend's face.  
  
Because it's illegal! And you could get caught.. and... and.. NO!  
  
Miyako stood, putting her hand on her hip, Oh come on Ken, lemme have some fun for once!  
  
Daisuke pushed himself to his feet, Yay! Two against one!  
  
So quantity overpowers logic? Ken asked  
  
Miyako and Daisuke's heads shot over to Ken. they said.  
  
  
  
Shut up!  
  
Ken only rolled his eyes, as he took Daisuke's hand to pull him up, following him into Daisuke's computer room.  
  
Second later, Miyako was typing furiously at the keyboard, occasionally saying her phrase, bingo' as she made progress.  
  
Five minutes later she gave the biggest ever, as the screen flashed to a picture of the jungle.  
  
Daisuke slammed to his knees, staring, unable to believe that this was actually happening.  
  
Ken couldn't help it, he said as a strange looking dinosaur walked by in the distance. He shook his head in disbelief. I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom.  
  
And I gotta call Koushirou! She said happily, I can't believe I just did that!  
  
She ran out of the room, leaving Daisuke, glued to the screen.  
  
I wonder.. I wonder what would happen if I used my D-3 on it? It is a computer after all... His hand inched to his D-3, as he thought it over in his head. it seemed like a good idea... at the time at least.  
  
Giving on more thought, He pulled it off his belt, and thrust it to the screen.  
  
He felt the all too familiar pressure on his body, as he was sucked through. Half way through, he felt suddenly queasy, Shoot. Something doesn't feel right.' But it was too late to back out. Next thing he knew, he was spit out onto the warm grassy ground.  
  
He stood up, and looked around.   
  
Wow... This is so cool! I'm actually here! He said out loud. But his keen instincts told him otherwise.  
  
He slowly turned around, and saw a Dinosaur, about six feet tall in the distance.  
  
A Dinosaur. Crap. A pachycephalosaurus. Crap!  
  
He froze in place, unable to move, remembering that these dinosaurs were extremely territorial and violent.  
  
he turned around briefly to look at the camera, and as the pachycephalosaurus took a single menacing step forwards. He held his D-3 behind his back, up to the camera. Nothing happened.  
  
Ken walked into the bedroom, not looking up, Daisuke, what's up? When he got no awnser, he looked up.  
  
He looked around the room, Daisuke? This isn't funny... where are you?  
  
As he was checking under Daisuke's bed, he heard a whimper from the other side of the room, he looked at the computer.  
  
All he could see, was the back of his friends' head on the computer screen. Farther ahead in the picture, he could see a dinosaur.   
  
He sat abruptly on the chair in front of the computer, pressing his hands against the screen, yelling out his Daisuke's name. When there was no response, all he could say, was, Shit.'   
  
He could see Daisuke frantically waving his D-3 at the camera, but it was to no effect.  
  
Ken mimed smashing his head against the computer, Daisuke, you dumbass! Ken's expression changed suddenly when he saw the dinosaur lower its head and begin a charge.  
  
Ken watched as Daisuke jumped out of the range of the camera with a frightened squawk.  
  
Ken yelled a couple more times, but it was to no avail. He saw Daisuke's foot flash by, he had tripped. He heard a strangled, and a slight moan.  
  
Without thinking, he thrust his D-3 forward, and was immediately sucked through. He felt an indescribable feeling in the gut of his stomach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of green-gray flesh, and stuck out his leg to hit it. With the momentum of his fall, and the strength of his kick, he sent the unexacting creature tumbling. With a squawk of his own, he fell onto his surprised friend.  
  
Daisuke said as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
Dai! WHY did you come here? What in your mind possessed you, to try to visit this FRIKKEN island?!  
  
He looked slightly sheepish, I didn't think it would work....?  
  
Ken only frowned, And stood up, realizing that they were both laying in awkward positions on the ground. As they turned to face the still dazed dino, it tried to pose a menacing position.   
  
At that moment, Miyako returned to the computer room, with the rest of the digidestined in tow.  
  
Ken? Daisuke? Where'd you go? They all looked around the room with puzzled looks on their faces, until Hikari's came to rest on the computer.  
  
Um.. Miyako-san?  
  
  
  
I thought you told us that you just hacked into the jurassic parks' computer?  
  
I did.  
  
Then why do I see Daisuke, Ken, and a DINOSAUR on the computer?!   
finished Takeru  
  
Hey, that's a Pachycephalosaurus! Iori said,  
  
Iori, NOT the time, said Miyako with a hint of frustration.  
  
They all watched in horror as the dinosaur turned to its side, and hit Ken with his tail, knocking him back into Daisuke.  
  
Miyako shouted, as she started to lift her D-3 up to the screen.  
  
Said Takeru, grabbing her arm, Think about what you're about to do! he said fiercely.  
  
But.. But.. It's KEN AND DAISUKE!  
  
Takeru looked troubled, But.. So.. dangerous..... FINE!  
  
Act now, think later! Miyako said as she and the others held up their D-3s.  
  
As they where all drawn through, the pachycephalosaurus stepped into their path.  
  
it screeched in frustration, as it skidded across the ground.  
  
Let's get out of here before it gets up! Iori said as they pulled the boys to their feet.  
  
They took off, running towards the line of trees. But the beast had already got to it's feet, its battle cry echoing across the field.   
  
The group reached the trees, and barely managed to scramble up them before it rammed its 6 inch thick skull against the one Miyako and Iori had climbed up.  
  
Iori stifled a cry, as he heard an unhealthy crack from the tree trunk behind him. The pachycephalosaurus rammed its head on the tree again, and Iori heard was a sickening and saw the ground, and the dinosaur, rushing towards his face.  
  
Hikari and the others watched in horror as the tree plummeted to the ground towards the unfortunate attacker. There was a loud crunch, and the pachycephalosaurus' eyes immediately glazed over.  
  
Iori saw the dinosaur look up barely in time to see the branch fall, and he felt his head smash against the wood. His vision blurred, and the last thing his memory recorded, was his friends yelling his name frantically as he rolled to a limp stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was it, this is Goags writing here, as you may notice I'm just a smidgen less hyper then draco. ~.0 We aren't sure where to take this story couple-wise, so we want your feedback! Please tell us us who'd you like to see gettin' it on when you review. just joking, but we DO want to know your opinions ^_^


End file.
